La Princesa de la Isla FIC COMPLETO
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Después de la final de TDWT,Courtney desaparece trágicamente en la erupción de un volcán. Después, de un año Trent, Gwen y Duncan, que presenta una enfermedad mental, navegando por el océano Atlántico se encontraran con una isla que tiene una princesa. TXG, DXC y DXG FRATERNAL.
1. Courtney¿ desaparecida?

**Hola a todos, ¿como están? Yo a full con la facu. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que hace rato que lo venía anunciando, él cual lo titule "La princesa de la Isla". Además, va a tener una clasificación más alta que mis otros fic, por lo que cuenta. Este primer capítulo es bastante triste y la mayor parte va a estar en Pov de Trent.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic y dejen reviews :)**

**Los personajes de Courtney, Duncan, Trent y Gwen no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**No los retraso más y a leer este nuevo fic…**

* * *

><p>En el inmenso océano Atlántico, mientras el agua era reflejada por el sol, que estaba acompañado por algunas nubes dispersas. Tres jóvenes lo surcaban en un barco, en el cual el trío viajaba cómodamente. Éste contaba con tres simples camarotes con baño, una cocina y la sala de comando. Los tripulantes, que en este momento, se encontraban en la cubierta era Trent, un músico de ojos verdes, muy cerca de él se hallaba una chica gótica de mechones azules llamada Gwen y por último, y no menos importante, los acompañaba un chico punk de ojos azules llamado Duncan.<p>

**Pov de Trent**

Mientras, me encontraba apoyado sobre el barandal de la cubierta y mis ojos estaban hipnotizados por el movimiento de las olas, y a su vez, como estás golpeaban en el casco del barco, un suceso vino a mi mente…

_Flashback_

_Hace un año, ellos y resto del elenco de un Reality que se llamaba Total Drama World Tour se encontraban en Hawai terminando la Tercera Temporada de la serie. Todo marchaba con normalidad o lo que ellos consideraban como normal, en este tipo de programas. Cuando, de repente y sin previo aviso, el volcán entro en erupción. Todos huyeron de allí, mientras evitaban la lava, las rocas volcánicas y el humo toxico que invadían el lugar. Estaban tan preocupados por salvar sus vidas, que no notaron que uno de los integrantes del reparto había quedado totalmente solo, sin nadie que la ayude a escapar de tal catástrofe natural. Al llegar, a tierra firme y totalmente a salvos, cayeron en cuenta de la ausencia de esa persona. Esa persona era Courtney._

_Cuando nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia, comenzamos a buscarla, incansablemente, por todos lados. Luego, que termino, la erupción volvimos al lugar pero ni rastro de ella. Sus padres, totalmente preocupados y angustiados por la desaparición de su única hija, contrataron a los mejores rescatistas del mundo con tecnología de última generación. Pero, todo fue en vano. Pasaron los meses, y no hubo ni rastros de ella o de alguna señal de que ella estuviera con vida._

_Con las esperanzas, totalmente destruidas, terminaron las búsquedas y la dieron por muerta…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Al recordar esto una lagrima cristalina rodo por mi mejilla hasta caer en el mar.

* * *

><p>Ahora, que ya ha pasado un año, soy el mejor amigo de Gwen, y ella es la pareja de Duncan. Aunque, en secreto, yo y ella somos novios. Pero, Duncan no lo sabe, está muy trastornado mentalmente, como para saberlo. La razón, muy simple, nunca pudo aceptar la desaparición de Courtney. Por el solo hecho de que nunca pudo decirle cuanto sentía haberla engañado con su amiga, y además, de que no pudo salvarla de su trágico destino. En cambio, Gwen lo ha superado gracias a mi ayuda incondicional. La he apoyado en todo. Y hemos tenido largas horas hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.<p>

Duncan, por el contrario, los médicos dicen que la única cura para su enfermedad es que vuelva a ver a Courtney…

Él ya no es el mismo, que solía ser, su aspecto no ha cambiado demasiado, pero su mirada es triste y sus ojos no brillan como antes. Además, siempre mira un punto en la lejanía sin razón aparente, como si buscara algo o a alguien. Y lo más triste de todo, es que casi nunca sonríe. Como que perdió una parte de él. Y no puede escuchar las palabras PRINCESA o COURTNEY, ni ninguna que se le parezca porque se pone violento y no escucha razones, pensar que ella era la única capaz de calmarlo y hacerlo feliz. Ha dejado a todos sus amigos, el vandalismo y la delincuencia. También, eliminamos todas las fotos que tenia de Courtney y todos sus regalos. En otras palabras, la hicimos desaparecer de su vida.

Tiene clases particulares en su casa y todos los días recibe la visita de un psicólogo porque sus padres tienen miedo de que haga una locura.

En este viaje, se encuentra sedado para poder vigilarlo. La razón, de este viaje es descansar de la prensa, y también para volver al lugar, en donde perdimos a Courtney para siempre. Pero, nuestra expedición se vio interrumpida por una gran tormenta que se avecinaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ya sé que fue muy corto, pero es porque es el primer capítulo y quiero saber sus opiniones.<strong>

**Díganme si les gusto y si quieren que lo continúe…**

**Nos vemos, en un nuevo capítulo o un nuevo fic, lo que pase primero, jajaj**

**Se despide. PrincesaStereoLove**


	2. Llegando a la Isla

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Yo escribiendo este nuevo capítulo, ya que dentro de poco empiezo otra vez con la facu. Y eso es igual a menos tiempo para escribir, así que los otro fics tendrán que esperar un poco :(**

**Bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviews :)**

**Los personajes de Courtney, Duncan, Trent y Gwen no me pertenecen. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**No los retraso más y a leer este nuevo fic…**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Trent<strong>

El cielo, se vio totalmente cubierto de grandes nubes de color gris, las cuales habían tapado el radiante sol que nos iluminaba, hace unos instantes. Lo único que iluminaba esta oscuridad era los rayos y relámpagos, que nos cegaban como el flash de una gigante cámara fotografía.

Nuestra nave, se encontraba bajo la merced de las grandes olas que se nos avecinaban, haciéndonos perder el control y que el barco prácticamente "saltara" sobre ellas. Entraban en la cubierta sin piedad empapándonos completamente.

Al ver, esta situación, corrí rápidamente hacia la sala de máquinas, para poder cambiar de dirección y así, salir de este infierno, fui seguido por Gwen, quien llevaba de un brazo a Duncan, el cual no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En menos, de unos minutos, llegue a la sala de máquinas, donde se encontraba el timón del barco en automático. Pero, para nuestra desgracia, el sistema se había descompuesto, por lo tanto, lo tenía que hacer manualmente. Y como si esto fuera poco, enfrente de nosotros un gran huracán se estaba formando.

Intente cambiar nuestro curso, pero no tenia respuesta. Gwen, al ver que cada vez estábamos más cerca del gran remolino, y que aparentemente no teníamos salvación, comenzó a llorar y entre lágrimas decía

-vamos a morir, igual que Courtney, hace un año. Correremos el mismo destino, que ella-.

Yo solté el timón, y agarre a Gwen de los hombros, en un intento por calmarla le dije

-escucha Gwen, no todo está perdido. No vamos a morir, hemos atravesado peores momentos, lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar los salvavidas y abandonar esta nave, antes que está sea destrozada por las olas. Solo confía en mí, por favor.

Ella asintió, pero en sus ojos negros se reflejaba un gran miedo.

Dejamos a Duncan, en unos de los camarotes, mientras yo y Gwen íbamos por los salvavidas a la bodega, que estaba en el otro lado del barco.

La tome fuertemente de la mano, para impedir que las grandes olas, la arrastraran hacia las profundidades del océano. Luego, de mucho esfuerzo, llegamos a nuestro destino. Temblábamos de frio, ya que estábamos muy mojados y la tormenta cada vez era más fuerte.

Y allí, en el fondo, dentro de una caja se encontraban tres pares, lo que significaba nuestra salvación. Ayude a mi novia a colocárselo y luego, me puse el mío. Para, luego correr al camarote, a buscar a Duncan, ya que no lo podíamos abandonar, y así, salir de esta trampa mortal.

Al llegar ahí, nos encontrábamos con la sorpresa, de que Duncan había perdido el efecto de los sedantes.

Cuando, nos vio entrar, molesto pregunto

-¿qué rayos, hago aquí y donde estaban ustedes dos?-.

Gwen, sin rodeos, le dijo

-escucha, no tenemos tiempo para una de tus escenas de celos. Así, que escucha con atención, estamos en un barco, en medio del océano, el cual es atacado por una tormenta. En resumen, si valoras tu vida, ponte esto… AHORA-.

Y él respondió

-¿y si me niego? Además, no me respondiste lo de Elvis-.

Y ella le grito

-Duncan-.

Y él respondió

-ok, me pondré esta cosa-.

Duncan, se coloco el salvavidas. Y los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cubierta, mientras que notamos que nos encontrábamos a pocos centímetros del ojo del huracán. Tome fuertemente la mano de Gwen y ella apretó la mía. Y ambos sonreíamos, aunque sabíamos que había una probabilidad de que no sobrevivamos.

Sentí, que el momento había llegado, así que les anuncie

-a la cuenta de tres, saltamos y tratamos de nadar lo más lejos que podamos-.

Ellos me miraron con un gran miedo por sus vidas, y se eso se veía reflejado en sus ojos negros y azueles. Tome un gran respiro y comencé a contar

-1, 2 y 3-.

Saltamos el agua, perdí por unos segundos la conciencia, pero al recobrar subí rápidamente hacia la superficie. Para, mi alegría, todos seguíamos tomados de las manos.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y les pregunte

-¿todos se encuentran bien?-.

Gwen y Duncan, agitados respondieron

-sí, ahora salgamos de aquí-.

Comenzamos a nadar rápidamente, pero la corriente era más fuerte y sin previo aviso. Comenzó a arrastrarnos hacia el huracán.

Cuando, ya estábamos dentro de él, comenzamos a girar rápidamente y esto provoco que nuestras manos se soltaran y cada uno se perdió. Luego, comencé a sentir que los parpados me pesaban y ya no sentía mi cuerpo. Antes, de caer en un profundo sueño, pude divisar como Gwen y Duncan, caían en la misma suerte que yo.

**Fin del Pov**

* * *

><p>Luego, que la tormenta acabo, los chicos fueron arrastrados hasta la costa de una isla, desconocida para ellos.<p>

Ellos se encontraban boca arriba, sus pies eran bañados por las aguas cristalinas, ya que habían perdido sus calzados y sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas.

Los rayos del sol, comenzaron a golpear sobre sus parpados y esto, hizo que comenzaran a abrirlos. Pero, lo que no esperaban era que un grupo de personas estuvieran reunidas en torno a ellos. Y como si fuera poco, los estaban apuntando con lanzas, cuyas puntas estaba a pocos centímetros de sus cuerpos, casi rozando.

Los nativos, eran de piel morena, ojos grandes y solo llevaban un taparrabo de color rojo. Y su atuendo, era complementado, por un collar en forma de estrella azul.

Uno, de los hombres comenzó, a hablar

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en el reino de "La Princesa del mar"?-.

Trent intento en explicarles la situación. Y al terminar de hablar, los nativos se miraron entre si y al unisonó, dijeron

-hay que llevarlos ante la Princesa-.

Los guardias, comenzaron a apuntarlos con sus lanzas, obligándolos a los tres a ponerse de piel. Y los guiaron hacia las profundidades de la selva espesa.

Mientras, se dirigían pudieron notar la gran diversidad de animales y plantas que poblaban el lugar. Cuando, ya se acercaban hacia a donde se encontraba el trono de la princesa. Pudieron, ver que estaba rodeaba de sirvientes, que la acompañaban. Al ver, que tres extraños se acercaba, todos dirigieron la vista hacia ellos y algunos, expresaban miedo o curiosidad.

Los tres bajaron la mirada, ya que se encontraban confundidos ante la situación que estaban viviendo. Luego, los hicieron detenerse, y supusieron que habían llegado ante el gobernante de ese lugar.

Después, uno de ellos, comenzó a hablar

-perdone la interrumpcion, Princesa. Pero, hemos encontrado estos tres intrusos en las costas de su reino-.

Gwen, Trent y Duncan, levantaron la vista para encontrarse con la princesa.

Y lo único que salió de las bocas de Trent y Gwen, fue

-Courtney-.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Admito, que disfrute escribir la parte TxG, la disfrute mucho. Ya sé que fue muy corto. Pero, el próximo será más interesante…<strong>

**Nos vemos, en un nuevo capítulo o un nuevo fic, lo que pase primero, jajaj**

**Se despide. PrincesaStereoLove**


	3. ¿Porqué volvieron a mi vida?

Courtney se encontraba sentada en un gran trono hecho totalmente de oro puro y adornado por diferentes gemas de los más diversos colores. A su lado, se encontraba un tigre de bengala blanco, él que por cierto no estaba muy contento ante la presencia de los intrusos, y lo demostraba mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes blancos. En su cuello lucia un finísimo collar, donde se podía leer su nombre: TIGERINA.

Por otro lado, la morena se había dejando crecer el cabello hasta la cintura y sobre su cabeza se podía ver una hermosa tiara de diamante que brillaba con los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las grandes hojas de las palmeras que rodeaban el lugar.

En su cuello, llevaba un collar con un dije en forma de estrella de color celeste. Traía puesto un bellísimo vestido azul, que se extendía hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Pero, lo que más despertó la curiosidad de Gwen y Trent, fue una quemadura en forma de estrella que ella tenía en su brazo derecho. Ambos decidieron, que luego, averiguarían la causa de esa extraña marca y porque todos los habitantes la utilizaban en sus prendas.

En cambio, Duncan no reaccionaba. El solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su amor perdido lo volvía totalmente loco. Y ahora estaba frente a él. Si era un sueño no quería despertar y si todo esto realmente estaba pasando no lo podía creer. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. En ese momento, solo quería correr hacia ella, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba y que lo perdonara y que nunca más lo dejara solo. Estaba tan cansando que los médicos lo creyeran loco y que solo en sueños la veía y él era de vuelta feliz…

Simplemente, no lo pudo soportar. Se desmayo en el acto, haciendo un ruido sordo en el terreno. Sin antes susurrar

-Courtney, TE AMO. Vuelve conmigo, te necesito-.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Courtney<strong>

_No puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo. No entiendo, como Gwen, Trent y Duncan me encontraron. Yo creía que este día nunca llegaría. Pero, no puedo arriesgarme a que los medios ni nadie se enteré que yo sigo viva. Aquí soy verdaderamente feliz y no permitiré que me devuelvan a mi antigua vida, llena de humillación, burlas, sufrimiento e infelicidad._

_Hasta que se me ocurra algún plan, fingiré que no los conozco y los tendré aquí presos en la isla. Sin embargo, no dejo de preguntarme _

_¿Que le habrá pasado, hace unos instantes, a mi Dunky….?_

_Ash, Courtney, ya olvídate de él como él se olvido de ti. Al igual que todos. Ellos ya no te necesitan, todos son más felices sin ti…_

De repente, uno de mis asistentes, preocupado, en voz baja, me dijo

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?-.

Con una sonrisa, le respondí

-si, gracias-.

Luego, alcé la voz y declare

-estos tres intrusos han invadido nuestro reino. Por lo tanto, los condeno a que se han llevados a los calabazos, que se encuentran en lo mas profundo, del Monte Fayum como prisioneros hasta que decida su destino final-.

Al terminar, de decir esto, los guardias comenzaron a llevárselos hacia el monte. Sin embargo, Gwen se detuvo y mirándome directamente a los ojos, me dijo

-a mi no me engañas, se que tu nos conoces y que solo finges porque tienes miedo de enfrentar la realidad. O me equivoco, Courtney, la señorita C.T.I-.

No podía permitir, que los aldeanos, supieran la verdad, así que seguí con mi juego, diciendo

-llévense a esta loca, ahora mismo de mi vista. Creo que el mar le ha a afectado la cabeza-.

Los guardias, siguieron mis órdenes y continuaron su camino hasta que se perdieron en la espesura de la selva. Me levante de mi trono y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar…

**Fin del Pov de Courtney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov de Gwen<strong>

-no puedo creer que Courtney haya fingido que no nos conocía-.

Trent, mientras cargaba a Duncan en sus hombros, me dijo

-entiéndela, ella debe haber tenido sus razones para hacer lo que hizo-.

Estaba, tan enojada, por lo que había pasado, que grite

-si su razón es ser una maldita cobarde y él no saber que hay gente que la necesita y mucho-.

Trent, sabía a que me refería y mientras suspiraba, me dijo

-Gwen, cálmate, ya todo se va a solucionar-.

Yo dije, para mi misma

-eso espero-.

Seguimos caminando hasta que ambos nos detuvimos frente a un gran árbol hueco, con la peculiaridad que su entrada estaba obstruido por una gran roca. Y sobre su tronco, se podía leer como alguien con pintura roja había escrito

"BAD ROMANCE=DXC".

Llena de intriga, le pregunte a uno de los guardias, que era ese misterioso lugar y él me contesto

-en este lugar la princesa ha guardado todos los recuerdos de un amor perdido y ha ordenado que se selle con una gran roca para siempre-.

Después, de escuchar eso, Trent y yo no teníamos duda que la princesa de este lugar era Courtney. Sin embargo, nuevas dudas inundaban nuestras mentes.

Luego, de atravesar, gran parte de la espesura de la selva y de escalar un gran monte llegamos a una cueva. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, habitado solamente por insectos y algunos murciélagos que pendían del techo. Se notaba como las paredes habían sido excavadas para poder formar las celdas. En algunas, había esqueletos que por su estado, supuse que hacia mucho tiempo que estaban en este lugar. Espero, que no terminemos como ellos.

Mientras, que a mí y a Trent nos colocaron en la misma celda. A Duncan, lo arrojaron a una que se hallaba al frente nuestro. Él todavía seguía profundamente dormido, ignorando totalmente lo que esta sucediendo. Pero, pude notar que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. En todo este tiempo, aprendí muchas cosas de él. Y sabia que solo sonreía cuando soñaba con Courtney. Solo deseo que algún día, no solo sonría en sus sueños sino siempre…

Los guardias cerraron las celdas con llaves y nos informaron que luego, nos traerían algo comer.

**Fin del Pov de Gwen.**

* * *

><p>La noche cayo en la isla y Gwen y Trent, después de hacer comido fruta fresca y haber tomado agua de un coco hueco, el cansancio de sus cuerpos los venció y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.<p>

La luna brillaba en el firmamento azul junto con las estrellas. Mientras, la pareja dormía abrazada. Mientras, Duncan, murmuraba, palabras inaudibles.

Pero, esta tranquilidad, fue interrumpida por alguien que se encontraba entrando a la cueva y mientras, lo hacia uno de sus pies pateo una roca, la cual golpeo contra una de las paredes, haciendo que Gwen y Tren se despertaran.

La persona misteriosa, entre las sombra, les pregunto

-¿Por qué volvieron a mi vida?-.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores. Pero, si me pertenece el personaje de Tigerina. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión. Mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews. Y no los culpo si están enojados conmigo. <strong>

**También, les pido, que lean mi fic "Collar mágico de las Diosas" porfisss denle una oportunidad….**

**Bueno, me despido hasta mi próxima actualización. **

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	4. Revelaciones

Iluminada por la luz de la luna, apareció Courtney, en la entrada de la cueva, cubierta con una capa que tenía una capucha de color negro y debajo de todo este conjunto llevaba el vestido, que anteriormente le habían visto puesto.

Se acercó hasta la celda de Gwen y Trent y se sentó sobre una roca

-Ahora, que ya saben que estoy viva, quiero que me digan porque están aquí-.

Esta vez fue Trent el que hablo

-Primero, que todo quiero que sepas que estamos muy felices que estés viva-.

Courtney, rodo los ojos y con sarcasmo dijo

-no me hagas reír, Trent. Si ustedes estaban felices que yo estuviera muerta. Pero, aquí me ves, desgraciadamente para ustedes, estoy viva…-.

-¿Cómo se te ocurren tales cosas? Que clases de monstruos te crees que somos. Una cosa es el reality y otra la vida real. Y si no crees que le importes a la gente. No me voy a molestar en decirte lo que ha sido la vida de Duncan desde que te fuiste…-.

Courtney, se levantó y comenzó a llorar

-Creo que son la clase de monstruos que me obligaron a abandonar toda una vida y fingir mi muerte para así no sufrir más la maldad de la gente. Ustedes no saben lo que es ser odiada por gente de todo el mundo-.

-Escucha, Court, todos sufrimos mucho tu desaparición; es más hicimos este paseo en bote para calmar nuestro dolor. Pero, nos vimos envueltos en una tormenta y terminamos aquí. No teníamos idea que te íbamos a encontrar. No tienes que creer, no te estamos mintiendo-.

La morena, sollozaba, sentada en la roca

-¿Es verdad lo que me dicen?-.

Gwen, se levantó y se acercó hasta las rejas de la celda

-Es todo verdad, lo que te estamos diciendo. Es más la prueba de todas nuestras palabras, es Duncan. Él es el que más sufrió tu partida. Tiene una enfermedad que solo se cura con tu presencia-.

-Lo que tu estas diciendo, es que él se enfermó por mi culpa-.

-Exacto, al "supuestamente" morir tú. Él no pudo soportar la situación y cayó en una especie de locura mental, no debe escuchar nada que se relacione a tu persona porque se descontrola-.

Courtney, se levantó y se acercó hasta la celda donde Duncan dormía y mirándolo detenidamente casi con lastima, dijo

-Pobre, yo… no tenía idea. Ahora entiendo su comportamiento de antes-.

Gwen, con una sonrisa, como tratando de animarla, le dijo

-Nosotros, tampoco teníamos idea que tú te sentías así. Si te sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que lo sentimos por todo lo que sufriste. Y estoy segura, que Duncan también te lo diría sino estuviera dormido y por sobre todo, cuerdo.

Entones, la gótica cayo en cuenta, que los medicamentos de Duncan se habían perdido en el mar. Y si no había medicamentos, no podrían calmarlo. Dirigiéndose, a Trent, le dijo

-Perdimos, los medicamentos de Duncan, ¿ahora qué haremos?-.

Trent, con una sonrisa y sacando algo de su pantalón, le dijo

-Tranquila, unos minutos antes, de saltar del bote, tome los medicamentos y los coloque en mi bolsillo. En caso que sobreviviéramos y los necesitáramos-.

-Tú siempre piensas en todo. Que haría sin ti-.

Acto seguido, Gwen lo abrazo fuertemente. Courtney, que había escuchado toda la conversación y había visto la escena, comenzó a toser disimuladamente, para que se percataran de su presencia. Ellos inmediatamente se separaron.

-Así… que ustedes están juntos nuevamente-.

Ambos, contestaron al unísono que sí y se rieron de que ambos hayan contestado lo mismo. Entonces, Gwen le conto de que ella solo cuidaba a Duncan pero que era novia de Trent. Pero, que Duncan no sabía nada porque podría empeorar su salud.

Luego, de unos instantes, la gótica, se dirigió a Courtney y le hizo una pregunta, que hacia un tiempo estaba girando por su cabeza

-¿Porque, antes dijiste que no nos conocías?-.

-Dije que no los conocía por dos razones; primero, tenía miedo que si los reconocía, ustedes me llevarían de vuelta a una realidad que no quiero volver y segundo, les debo todo a los habitantes de esta isla, me cuidaron y curaron todas mis heridas. Además, me hicieron su princesa-.

-Y, ¿cómo te convertiste en su princesa?-.

Courtney, se acercó hasta ellos y les mostro la marca en forma de estrella que tenía en su brazo derecho

-Por esta marca. Según la leyenda de este lugar, un día llegaría a este lugar una mujer atacada por la lava de un volcán y en busca de ayuda, fallaría en el intento y recibiría la marca de la piedra ardiente en su cuerpo. Y tal mujer, seria coronada reina por su valentía-.

-A ver, si entiendo, entonces, te convertiste en princesa debido a lo que paso en Hawai-.

Courtney, con tristeza en sus ojos, le contó lo sucedido

-Cuando todos salieron corriendo, había tanto humo que no podía ver, hacia donde se habían dirigido y me perdí en la espesura de la selva. Además, estaba muy cansada, ya no podía más. El calor era insoportable y la lava cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Llegue hasta la orilla y me desmaye y ahí fue el momento en que varias piedras con lava que expulsaba el volcán cayeron en mi cuerpo.

Ahí es cuando los habitantes me encontraron y me trajeron a la isla. Por eso cuando los rescatistas fueron a buscarme mi cuerpo ya no estaba.

Gwen y Trent no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Ahora todo estaba claro, por eso no la habían encontrado y tenía esas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo.

De repente, Courtney se levantó y comenzó a salir de la cueva. En la entrada, se detuvo y dándose vuelta hacia ellos les dijo

-Ya fueron demasiadas revelaciones por una , casi lo olvidaba, mi gente encontró su bote, les pediré que lo reparen y podrán irse nuevamente a sus hogares-.

Gwen, preocupada, le pregunto

-Pero, ¿tú no vendrás con nosotros?-.

Courtney, mirando hacia el piso y con un dejo de tristeza, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad, le dijo

-No, yo ya estoy en mi hogar-.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincesaStereoLove<strong>

**Nota de autor****: Después de 2 años, revivo esta historia, todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto. Sé que la extensión de este capítulo no compensa dos años de abandono. Pero, si me extiendo más, va a perder el sentido este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si alguien quiere dejar un review, no me enojo.**

**Saludos, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Duncan, ¿ te sientes bien?

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la entrada de la cueva; cuando, Gwen y Trent fueron despertados por uno de los guardines que golpeaba con un gran mazo los barrotes de la celda.

-Despiértense, escorias, que la princesa los está esperando a los tres para desayunar-.

Gwen, todavía dormida, pregunto

-¿a nosotros?-.

El guardia, con fastidio, respondió

-sí, los espera a ustedes dos y a su amigo, el rarito. Saben, no son los únicos sorprendidos, a mí también me parece extraño que la princesa quiera desayunar con tres prisioneros…-.

Luego, el guardia abrió la celda y ambos adolecentes salieron de su confinamiento. Cuando, estaba el guardia cerrando nuevamente la celda y dirigiéndose a la de Duncan con Gwen y Trent por detrás. Se dio vuelta y les dijo

-a su amigo, lo despiertan ustedes, la princesa me prohibió que me hiciera cargo de él-.

Abrieron la celda de Duncan, Gwen ingreso en ella y con toques suaves, sacudió a Duncan. Él, lentamente abrió los ojos y los dirigió a quien lo había despertado

-hola-.

Gwen, con una sonrisa en los labios, le pregunto

-Hola, Duncan. ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien-.

-sabes, desde que te enfermaste, es la primera vez que te despiertas y no estas de mal humor-.

Duncan, despertándose por completo, le dijo

-¿Y tú como te despertarías, si todas las noches, tienes un grupo de personas, alrededor de tu cama, vigilándote los sueños? Créeme, no es nada placentero.

- En eso tienes razón pero sabes que es por tu bien-.

Esta conversación, ya estaba molestando al punk, odiaba hablar de ese tema. Así, que decidió cambiar el curso de la charla

-Claro, lo que digas. Pero, dime, ¿Dónde estamos y que paso?-.

La gótica, mirándolo, incrédula, le pregunto

-¿no recuerdas nada?-.

Duncan, con expresión de desconcierto, giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados y contesto

-no, porque lo preguntas. Acaso, pasó algo importante que yo deba saber-.

El guardia, que se encontraba adelante de Trent, estaba molesto. No quería tener problemas con Courtney. Encima, que los había sacado de sus celdas, ellos se ponían hablar como si él no estuviera allí. Sentía que se estaban burlando de él

-Haber si dejan la charlita para más tarde si se ponen en movimiento, que yo no quiero tener problemas con su alteza-.

Gwen, tomo la mano de Duncan y lo ayudo a levantarse

-tiene razón, en el camino te contare lo que pasó-.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?-.

-Vamos a desayunar con la líder de este lugar-.

* * *

><p>Duncan, movió los hombros, en señal de aprobación. Al salir de la celda, saludo a Trent y junto con el guardia, los tres se adentraron en la selva, rumbo a la residencia de Courtney.<p>

Duncan, estaba maravillado con la belleza de la isla. El aire limpio y puro que ingresa a sus pulmones y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo era renovador para su espíritu. Se sentía como dentro de un gran caleidoscopio, debido a la gran cantidad de colores que lo rodeaban; y los ruidos de la naturaleza lo tenían hipnotizado, era un lugar totalmente nuevo para él y lo hacía feliz.

En cambio, Gwen y Trent, aunque también estaban maravillados por el paisaje que les regalaba el lugar, sentían preocupación de la reacción que tendría Duncan al ver a Courtney, y no podían dejar de recordar lo que había pasado la última vez de su encuentro.

Gwen, dirigiéndose a Duncan, le pregunto

-Duncan, ¿no quieres tomar una de tus pastillas?-.

Él, sin mirarla, le contesto

-no, me siento bien. Además, estoy cansado de ellas-.

-¿Estás seguro?-.

Duncan, le canso la insistencia de Gwen, porque tome esas malditas pastillas, así que mirándola directamente a los ojos, le grito

-sí, Gwen, estoy seguro. No me jodas, más-.

A Gwen, le dolió la forma en que la trato, ella solamente quería ayudarlo. Casi en un susurro, le respondió

-Ok, ya entendí. No tienes por qué gritarme.

* * *

><p>Siguieron el trayecto en silencio hasta que se toparon con una gran construcción en medio de la espesa vegetación: era un palacio. Construido totalmente en madera, tenía varios pisos y los balcones, donde se posaban diferentes aves y mariposas, daban vista hacia una gran cascada de 15 metros que terminaba en una gran pileta, habitada por millones de peces de diferentes colores y tamaños. Era un paraíso sin dudas.<p>

Cuando, se estaban acercando a la entrada principal, notaron que a ambos lados había ubicadas plantas con flores de los más diversos colores; y en ella se posaban diferentes especies: mariposas, picaflores, mariquitas, etc.

Ingresaron al interior de la residencia y se encontraron con una gran sala, decorada de forma sencilla pero a la vez elegante. Los muebles estaban hechos de madera tallada y trabajados a mano, formando las más diversas formas. Había grandes ventanales, por los cuales ingresaba la luz del sol e iluminaba el lugar.

Los 3 estaban sorprendidos, con sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de la habitación. Era tal su asombro, que no notaron que una joven se dirigía hacia ellos. Vestía igual que las otras personas que habían visto el día anterior a su llegada.

-Hola, bienvenidos, la princesa está retrasada, ya que anoche se durmió tarde. Pero, en unos minutos, estará con ustedes-.

Gwen, al escuchar la palabra "princesa" miro con preocupación a duncan y viendo con sorpresa que estaba tranquilo, le pregunto

-Duncan, ¿te sientes bien?-.

Él, se dio vuelta y le contesto

-sí, ¿porque lo preguntas? Sinceramente, ya me está asustando tu paranoia de preguntarme a cada momento si me siento bien o si quiero las pastillas-.

Gwen, estaba confundida, acaso ahora ella era la loca y él, el cuerdo. No podía creerlo, por lo tanto le pregunto

-¿Acaso, no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir la chica que se fue hace unos minutos?-

-no, no escuche, estaba mirando por la ventana. ¿Dijo algo importante?-.

-ehh, no... .Solo quería saber si habías escuchado. Pero, no te preocupes-.

Duncan, no le dio importancia y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Gwen, se acercó a Trent y en voz baja le dijo

-Duncan, está progresando en la recuperación de su enfermedad; creo que este lugar le va a hacer muy bien-.

Trent, le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, la verdad que hacía mucho que no actualizaba. Hacía mucho que tenía escrito este capítulo pero no tenía tiempo de pasarlo a Word.<strong>

**Me gustó mucho escribirlo, lamento que no haya aparecido Courtney pero quise demostrar la relación de Duncan y Gwen, respecto de la enfermedad. Les prometo que en el próximo ya aparecerá Courtney. También, este capítulo fue importante en la historia, porque duncan comienza a mejorar.**

**He visto que hay nuevos seguidores del fic, así que bienvenidos y espero que les guste el resto del fic. En cuanto, a la nueva temporada, me gusta la relación de Courtney y Scott, me parecen tiernos pero más divertido son los celos de Duncan, jajá.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Chau**

**PD: espero sus reviews.**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	6. Descubriendo la Isla y sus habitantes

Duncan, Trent y Gwen fueron conducidos hasta el comedor, el cual tenía en medio de la habitación una larga mesa de madera con varias sillas a sus costados, tapizadas de tela roja. Además, en medio de la mesa, había un gran recipiente con frutas tropicales. En las paredes había varias pinturas pintadas por la misma princesa; y demás adornos que completaban la habitación.

Minutos después, los tres fueron invitados a tomar asiento. Mientras, que la cabecera se dejó libre para ser ocupada por Courtney; Gwen se sentó a la izquierda y Trent y Duncan a la derecha.

Courtney, comenzó lentamente a bajar por la escalera de madera que conducía al segundo piso. Llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y sobre su cabeza, una vincha de flores de diferentes colores.

Mientras, descendía miraba atentamente a todos, pero en especial a duncan, el cual parecía no reconocerla.

La morena tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, tomo un respiro y dijo

-quiero agradecerles que hayan aceptado venir después de como los trate ayer-.

Gwen le respondió

-no tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo tuviste tus razones para tratarnos así…-.

Minutos después, por una puerta, que se hallaba al costado de la habitación, comenzaron a ingresar los sirvientes con el desayuno: eran frutas frescas y leche de coco.

Todos comían en silencio hasta que duncan tomo la palabra

-sabe una cosa alteza, usted me recuerda a una persona que conocí hace un tiempo atrás. Pero, no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero de lo que estoy seguro es que era muy parecida a usted-.

Gwen y Trent no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, ante sus ojos se hacía realidad su peor pesadilla: Duncan estaba recordando todo.

Por su parte, la morena no podía hablar, apenas pudo balbucear

-a…si-.

-Pero, no se preocupe, que ya me voy a acordar-.

Gwen, viendo que todo se salía de control, le dijo a Trent

-dale las pastillas sino va a ser muy tarde para detenerlo-.

Duncan, los escucho y dijo

-eso sí que no. Perdóneme, princesa pero voy a hacer algo que hace tiempo que tendría que haber hecho-.

Se dirigió a Trent y le dijo

-Elvis, dame las pastillas-.

-No, Duncan, no te las voy a entregar-.

Duncan, molesto le grito

-Te digo que me las de, en este preciso instante-.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Trent y saco las pastillas. Luego, se levantó de la mesa, corrió hasta la ventana que daba a la fuente y de un golpe las tiro en el interior, hundiéndose hasta el fondo y dejándolas inutilizadas.

Luego, con una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Mientras, Trent y Courtney lo miraban atónitos. Por su parte, Gwen estaba a punto de gritarle y pedirle una explicación ante tal comportamiento, pero fue interrumpida por un soldado que deseaba comunicarle algo urgente a Courtney.

Se acercó a su lado e inclinando su boca a su oído, le susurro palabras que fueron inaudibles para los demás.

Al terminar de hablar, volvió a su posición inicial y Courtney, se levantó y les dijo

-acompáñenme, encontraron su bote-.

* * *

><p>Mientras, caminaban por la espesa selva rumbo a la costa donde había encallado la embarcación. Gwen, se acercó lentamente a Courtney, aprovechando que Trent iba con Duncan, unos pasos detrás, y le dijo<p>

-nose que vamos a hacer con Duncan, no puedo creer que haya tirado sus pastillas. Simplemente, nos engañó, todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo estar perdido y no era verdad-.

-Yo todavía no entiendo tu preocupación. Tendrías que ver el lado positivo: Duncan, se está recuperando de su enfermedad-.

-No entiendes que se hizo el sumiso y cuando caímos en su trampa, tiro la única arma que tenemos para controlarlo. Si descubre que tú eres su Courtney, la que cree muerta y que yo y Trent somos pareja, sinceramente, nose lo que es capaz de hacer… Tengo mucho miedo, Courtney…-.

Minutos después, llegaron a la nave que se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. La morena, se acercó al jefe de la expedición, que estaba junto con sus subordinados inspeccionando, a unos metros de distancia, el barco que tenía su casco roto por una gran roca que se encontraba en la orilla.

Mientras, Courtney hablaba con él. Por su parte, Duncan, Trent y Gwen buscaban entre los restos algo que pudiera serles de utilidad durante su estadía en la isla. Al terminar de hablar, Courtney se acercó a sus amigos y les dijo

-tengo buenas noticias para ustedes, en cinco días su barco va a estar totalmente reparado y podrán volver a la ciudad. No deben preocuparse, estos hombres son excelentes constructores y mientras, la reparan se quedaran en mi casa-.

Luego, Courtney comenzó a caminar por la costa hacia un grupo de isleños que estaban alrededor de varios botes y redes.

* * *

><p>Al verla alejarse, Duncan comenzó a seguirla y Trent y Gwen fueron tras él. Por un lado debían vigilarlo y por otro, algo tenían que hacer hasta que el barco estuviera listo.<p>

Cuando los 3 llegaron al lugar, los isleños se asustaron ante su presencia. Courtney, noto el temor en su rostros y les dijo

-Les pido a todos que se tranquilicen porque estas personas no les harán daño, son nuestros invitados de honor. Les doy mi palabra de princesa y amiga-.

Se miraron entre si y confiando en las palabras de su gobernante, los incorporaron en su sociedad. Courtney, les explico a sus amigos, que las diez personas que se encontraban en los botes (cinco por nave) eran los encargados de navegar mar adentro en busca de peces, y los mismos alimentaban a toda la isla, incluyendo a ella y a su mascota.

Duncan, al escuchar esto, se dirigió a Courtney y le dijo

-Su alteza, ¿me daría el permiso para acompañar a estos hombres y darme la oportunidad de aprender esta actividad?-.

Courtney, giro su vista hacia Gwen y ella negó con la cabeza. De esa manera, acordaron que sería muy peligroso que fuera con ellos.

Duncan los veía alejarse desde la orilla, enojándose con si mismo por no ser como era antes. Courtney, al ver la tristeza de Duncan, se le ocurrió algo que podría hacerlo sentir mejor.

Se acercó hacia él y lo tomo de la mano, no sin antes sonrojarse y Duncan, asombrarse con la actitud de ella. La morena, lo llevo hacia la zona norte de la isla, seguidos por Gwen y Trent que no entendían nada de lo que Courtney estaba haciendo…

Al llegar ahí, vieron un grupo de surfers disfrutando de las olas. Courtney, se acercó a grupo que estaba sentado en las orilla junto a sus tablas, de los más diversos diseños y les pidió si podían dejar a Duncan surfear con ellos. Luego, de pensarlo unos minutos, aceptaron la propuesta de Courtney.

Ella le dio la noticia a Duncan, el cual estaba tan contento que abrazo a Courtney, por su parte, ella no esperaba tal reacción del pelinegro. Luego, corrió a saludar al grupo de hombres y tomar una tabla. Mientras, veían surfear a Duncan, Courtney se acercó a Gwen y Trent y les dijo

-Por la felicidad que vi en Duncan, estoy segura que va a estar todo el día en el agua. Así, que los espero a la noche para que cenemos. Yo tengo que cumplir con algunos asuntos pendientes. Cualquier cosa, que necesiten diríjanse a la casa y ahí los atenderán-.

Courtney, comenzaba a alejarse cuando la voz de Gwen la hizo volverse sobre sus pasos

-Courtney, muchas gracias por todo-.

Ella solo sonrió y se alejó internándose en la espesura de la selva.

* * *

><p>Después de toda una tarde de diversión, risas y nuevos hallazgos; además, de nuevos amigos. Duncan, Gwen y Trent se despidieron de ellos y se dirigieron, nuevamente, a la casa de Courtney.<p>

Una vez que ingresaron, descubrieron que la morena los estaba esperando con el banquete ya servido. El cual consistía en pescado, que horas antes, ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver las redes de los pescadores arribando a la costa y frutas, recién extraídas de las plantas nativas.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, hablaron de temas al azar pero que no son nada relevantes para nuestra historia. Luego, Courtney se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Gwen le toco la habitación continua y por su parte, los chicos, durmieron en otra, que se hallaba junto a la de la gótica.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, perdón que vuelva a subir este capitulo con agregados pero lo que paso es que comencé a escribir el nuevo capitulo y esta parte no quedaba bien, así que decidí agregarla aquí, así el otro capitulo, tiene un mejor comienzo. Espero poder terminarlo pronto, aunque ya saben que nunca prometo nada.<strong>

**Por otra parte, tristemente este fic esta cerca de su final, me alegra terminar otro fic pero voy a extrañar escribirlo...**

**Ademas, estoy re-leyendo el libro en que me había inspirado para la segunda parte de uno de los one-shot y la verdad que me pone muy triste que me la hayan borrado porque había quedado genial.**

**Sino actualizo antes, FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS!**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove.**


	7. Verdades

A la mañana siguiente…

Mientras todos dormían o eso creía ella, Gwen se levantó temprano, desayuno sola en el gran comedor, salió de la casa y se sentó en el borde de la fuente a reflexionar cada uno de los hechos del día anterior.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una persona había salido de la casa y al verla, se dirigió hacia ella y se había sentado a su lado. Después de unos minutos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo

-Buenos días, Gwen-.

Al escuchar su voz, Gwen, noto la presencia de Trent. Se dio vuelta y enfrentándolo, lo saludo con un corto beso en los labios.

-Hacia mucho que no me dabas un beso…-.

-¿a qué te refieres?-.

-Lo que digo es que siempre estas pendiente de Duncan y nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Deberíamos aprovechar que Courtney está aquí y que puede cuidar a Duncan y así nosotros podríamos pasar tiempo como pareja. Sinceramente, a veces nose cuál de los dos es tu verdadero novio-.

Suspiro profundamente y continúo, mientras Gwen lo escuchaba atentamente, tratando de entender las palabras de su novio

-Hay días en que no soporto mas esta situación y tengo ganas de decirle a Duncan toda la verdad: de que tú y yo somos novios y que solos finges ser su novia para que no sufra…-.

Luego, se levantó y mientras se alejaba le dijo

-Mejor, olvida todo lo que te dije y sigamos como estamos, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Gwen, salió de su confusión y comenzó a seguirlo, mientras le gritaba

-Trent, espera, hablemos de esto-.

Lo que la pareja no sabía era que Duncan había estado todo el tiempo atrás de una pared y había escuchado toda la conversación. En ese instante, sintió que necesitaba alejarse; procesar en su cerebro todo lo que había oído.

Lentamente, empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco con el frio y la dureza de una pared. Apoyo su mano derecha en ella y se sentía igual que su realidad.

Giro con desesperación su cabeza y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, comenzó a correr, esperando hallar su lugar en este mundo…

* * *

><p>El ojiazul no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto hacia que estaba corriendo, si minutos, segundos o hasta horas, lo único que le importaba era escapar.<p>

Se sentía un estúpido, todos sabían la verdad menos él, no le importaba si lo habían hecho para protegerlo, todos eran unos malditos mentirosos: Gwen, Trent, su familia y… Courtney, hasta ella lo había traicionado, con solo pensar que había enfermado por su "supuesta" muerte le destrozaba más aun el corazón. Ese pensamiento rebotaba en su cabeza sin parar. Una vez, que aclarara su cabeza, hablaría con ella.

Estaba tan preocupado, no noto que su cuerpo chocaba con una gran roca. Antes de caer en la inconciencia, noto que la roca tenia las iniciales de él y Courtney en color rojo, luego todo se volvió negro y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Horas después, Duncan comenzó a despertar. Mientras, abría lentamente los ojos, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza, la cual estaba rodeada de vendas.<p>

Al girar la cabeza, vio a ambos lados de la cama a Gwen, Trent y Courtney.

Gwen, acercándose lentamente a él, le dijo

-Duncan, que alegría que hayas despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿cómo te sientes?-.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento un estúpido, ya que descubrí el engaño que todos planearon para mí y por eso estoy en esta cama. Sinceramente, les salió muy lindo el plan.

Los tres estaban sin palabras, no tenían idea de cómo y cuándo su amigo había descubierto todo.

Gwen, trato de razonar con él

-Por favor, déjame que te explique. No fue nuestra intención mentirte, solo quisimos protegerte-.

-Así, que protegerme, significa para ustedes tratarme como idiota. ¿PORQUE, RAYOS, NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON TRENT Y QUE COURTNEY ESTABA AQUÍ O ACASO LO HICISTE PARA LASTIMARME AUN MAS, COMO QUE YA NO TENIA SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE HABIA PASADO. QUISISTE DARME MAS DOLOR?-.

Gwen, trato de pensar las palabras y con calma, le explico

-Antes que todo, deja de gritar, sé que estás molesto pero eso no te da derecho a gritarnos. No te dije lo de Trent para que no sintieras solo, ya que Courtney había muerto o eso creímos todos y segundo, no sabíamos que Courtney estaba aquí, fue cosa del destino que naufragáramos y llegáramos donde ella vivía..-.

Courtney, intervino y le dijo

-Es verdad lo que dice Gwen, ellos no sabían que yo estaba aquí. Me creían muerta al igual que tu-.

Duncan, reflexiono unos segundos y luego, se dirigió a la morena

-Courtney, necesito hablar contigo, pueden dejarnos solos unos minutos-.

Gwen y Trent dirigieron su vista a Courtney y ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, Trent y Gwen se quedaron afuera de la habitación, al lado de la puerta, por si acaso tuvieran que intervenir. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la habitación, Duncan y Courtney, tenían una discusión.<p>

-Como fuiste capaz de fingir tu muerte. Nunca paso por tu mente que yo podía quedar destrozado por dentro. Te extrañe mucho, me hiciste falta mucho este tiempo. Siempre la misma egoísta, solo piensas en ti y en nadie más-.

-Primero, no me digas egoísta, porque si hablamos de egoístas tú eres el primero. Si no me equivoco me dejaste sola en la competencia y cuando volviste besaste a mí supuesta mejor amiga y no pensaste en mis sentimientos, solo hiciste lo que tú quisiste. Si eso no es egoísmo, nose que es…Siempre pensé que vos me amabas, pero me equivoque como la tonta que soy-.

En ese instante, Courtney comenzó a llorar.

-Courtney, por favor no llores, sabes que odio que llores. Por eso nunca quise terminar contigo, por el solo hecho que no soporto tu llanto. Además, no tienes idea lo mucho que yo te amo-.

La morena, calmo su llanto y acercándose a la cama, le dijo

-Igual lo de Gwen ya casi lo había olvidado y por otro lado, capaz tengas razón y si fui un poco egoísta, pero solo un poco. Así que… ¿amigos?-.

Luego, de decir esto, extendió su mano hacia Duncan, como una forma de sellar su amistad.

Duncan, sonrió y tomo su mano, pero antes que ella reaccionaria, la jalo hacia él, quedando Courtney acostada en su pecho. Ante su cara de sorpresa, le dijo

-No puedo creer que hayas creído que yo me iba a conformar con ser tu amigo. Tú eres mi princesa y de nadie más. Te amo y estoy feliz que no hayas desaparecido, tú no tienes idea la cantidad de veces en que pensé buscarte por mis propios medios y…-.

Las palabras de Duncan fueron calladas por los labios de Courtney que lo besaba apasionadamente.

Cuando, se separaron por falta de aire, Duncan le dijo

-Wohao, eso no lo esperaba-.

-Jajaja, de alguna forma tenía que cortarte tanta dulzura. Me gusta que te pongas así, pero me estabas cansando y por cierto, yo también te amo-.

Duncan la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y le dijo

-Te extrañe mucho, prométeme que no volverás a dejarme de nuevo-.

-Lo prometo-.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación<p>

-No los escucho discutir más. Por mi experiencia, intuyo que deben estar en la etapa de reconciliación-.

- Eso quiere decir, ¿que todo vuelve a la normalidad?-.

Gwen, rio y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo

-si-.

Ambos se abrazaron pero tuvieron que separarse porque uno de los guardias del lugar, se dirigía hacia ellos

-Perdonen pero ustedes saben dónde está la princesa, ya que debe atender unos asuntos de vital importancia y no la hallamos por ningún lado-.

Gwen y Trent miraron con nerviosismo hacia la puerta. Gwen, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Trent lo intervino

-Hace unos momentos pasó por aquí y nos informó que se dirigía hacia la zona oeste de la isla a hablar con unas familias que residen allí-.

-Qué raro la princesa siempre envía a alguien a esa zona… habrá cambiado de idea. Iré a buscarla allí. Muchas gracias por su información.

Al verlo alejarse, Trent y Gwen respiraron aliviados y dijeron

-estuvo cerca-.

-Demasiado y pensar que estos dos no tienen idea de lo que pasó…-.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, no puedo creer que haya actualizado antes de las fiestas, Jajaja. Pensé que iba a tardar más, perdonen la demora, pero este capítulo quería que quedara lo mejor posible. Se puede decir que es mi regalo de navidad, espero que les guste y haya cumplido con sus expectativas, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo :)<strong>

**Estoy conforme de como quedo pero muy triste porque es el ante- último capítulo. Además, les quiero recordar que el capítulo anterior le modifique la última parte.**

**Por último muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos. Si esta historia llega a su fin es solo mérito de ustedes que nunca dejaron de dejarme comentarios y alentarme a que la continúe.**

**Nuevamente, felices fiestas.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove.**


	8. Capitulo final: Adios amigos

Cuando Courtney salió de la habitación, Gwen le contó que un guardia necesitaba de su presencia y ella le había respondido que se había ido a un área remota de la isla. Ella le agradeció que la hubiera salvado y luego, se fue rumbo a averiguar el motivo por el cual necesitaban su presencia.

Courtney estuvo fuera de la casa hasta el momento en que las primeras estrellas poblaron el cielo. Mientras, que Trent y Gwen se quedaron cuidando a Duncan.

-No puedo creer que me necesitaran para algo tan tonto. Solo era una pelea entre dos familias que no llegaban a un acuerdo. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo esta, Duncan?-.

Mientras, cenaban, la pareja, le contesto

-Duncan, está mejor, desde que te fuiste ha estado buena parte de la tarde, durmiendo y hace unos instantes, le llevamos la cena. Así, que no tienes nada que preocuparte-.

Cuando los tres terminaron de comer, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la ex CIT se levantó, desayuno y salió de su casa rumbo a la selva.<p>

Mientras, caminaba tranquilamente fue sorprendida por alguien, que se encontraba tras una palmera

-Hola preciosa, me dijeron que anoche preguntaste por mi ¿me extrañaste?-.

-Hola, mi amor. Si, te extrañe mucho-.

Luego, de unos minutos, se besaron.

Al separarse, Courtney lo tomo de la mano y fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del lugar. Después, de tranquila caminata, hallaron la roca con la que el día anterior, Duncan había chocado. Al acercarse a ella, le dijo a Courtney

-Esta es la roca con la que choque y per di la conciencia-.

Al observarla con atención, le pregunto a su novia

-¿Por qué escribiste esto en la roca?-.

Courtney se acercó a su lado y le contesto

-Escribí eso porque en el interior de la cueva están almacenados los recuerdos de nuestra relación-

-Entonces, antes de irnos a la ciudad, tendremos que sacarlos. Me gustaría llevarlos. Claro, ¿si tú estás de acuerdo?-.

Courtney, decidió que era el momento de hablar de un tema que hacía mucho que estaba postergando.

-Precisamente, de eso quería hablarte…-.

-Pues…habla-.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el tan temido día de la partida. Desayunaron como todos los días y luego, Trent y Gwen fueron a asegurarse que todo estuviera en condiciones para zarpar a alta mar.<p>

Minutos antes de partir, Courtney y Duncan, tomados de la mano, se acercaron a ellos. Gwen, al ver que la morena no traía sus pertenencias con ella, le dijo

-Court, ya nos vamos. ¿Por qué no estas lista, todavía?-.

Ella, miro a Duncan, que le sonreía y luego volvió a ver a la gótica y le contesto

-Yo no voy con ustedes, me quedo aquí. Soy más útil aquí, que en la ciudad; ellos me necesitan. Además, estoy en deuda con ellos, salvaron mi vida-.

Y luego, Duncan, agrego

-Y yo me quedo con ella. No pienso abandonarla, ya cometí ese error y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo-.

Gwen, que los escuchaba atentamente mientras contenía las lágrimas, no lo soporto más y bajo del barco a abrazar a ambos mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho a los dos, me hubieran encantado que volvieran con nosotros pero si quedarse aquí los hace feliz no me voy a oponer. Lo que si les voy a pedir, por favor, es que me escriban para poder saber de ustedes. Además, los vendremos a visitar, ¿no es así, Trent?-.

Trent, mientras bajaba de la embarcación e iba a despedirse de sus amigos, dijo

-Por supuesto. La ubicación de la isla, quedo registrada en el sistema de navegación -.

Después, de las correspondientes despedidas y mientras que Trent y Gwen se alejaban de la costa. Courtney, se acercó a la orilla y les grito

-Una última cosa, por favor no le digan a nadie que estoy aquí-.

Duncan, también gritando, dijo

-Si mi madre pregunta por mí, díganle que estoy feliz con el amor de mi vida y que la quiero mucho-.

Gwen, les grito a ambos

-De acuerdo. Su secreto está a salvo con nosotros-.

Luego, la nave se perdió en la bruma.

* * *

><p>Un año después<p>

Gwen le había enviado varias cartas a la pareja relatándoles lo que ocurría con ellos en la ciudad. Hasta estaban planeando hacerles en los próximos meses una visita sorpresa.

Esta es la última carta que le respondió, Courtney a Gwen.

_Queridos Gwen y Trent:_

_Me alegro que se encuentren bien. Nos alegramos con Duncan, que les esté yendo tan bien en la Universidad, igual no es ninguna novedad, ya que ustedes son muy buenos para la música y el arte._

_Me emocione mucho al saber que luego de la universidad se van a casar. Los felicito y esperamos fotos de la ceremonia y la fiesta, jaja._

_En cuanto a nosotros, luego que nos tuvimos que casar para poder vivir juntos, ya que así lo estipulaba las leyes de la isla. Duncan, creía que lo iba a odiar pero se equivocó. Además, disfruta ayudándome en la isla como rey, dice que se siente poderoso…_

_Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Los queremos mucho y esperamos su respuesta._

_ Courtney, Duncan y Sunny._

_PD: En cuanto a Sunny, con solo unos meses me está volviendo loca. Pareciera que tengo dos hijos en vez de uno. No puedo negar que es hija de Duncan._

Courtney estaba en su cuarto, terminando de cerrar el sobre cuando escucho un estruendo que venía de la planta baja

CHASH.

Acercándose al marco de la puerta, grito

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Qué rompiste ahora, Duncan?-.

-No fui yo. Fue Sunny, que tiro un jarrón-.

Courtney, mientras bajaba las escaleras, le respondió

-Si claro, Duncan. Siempre es la culpa de Sunny de los destrozos en esta casa-.

-Por supuesto, princesa. Yo soy un adulto-.

De nuevo se escuchó un estruendo

CRASH

Courtney, rodo los ojos y pregunto

¿Y ahora quien rompió el jarrón, Duncan?-.

-Esta vez, si fui yo, nena-.

La morena dio un suspiro y dijo

-Duncan, que voy a hacer contigo…-.

EL FIN.

* * *

><strong>Hola a todos, llego el final de esta historia(nunca estuvo en mis planes que esta historia tuviera muchos capitulos). Disfrute mucho escribiéndola y espero que ustedes la haya disfrutado leyéndola. Sé que no es una de mis historias más populares pero igual les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, son hermosos. No tengo mucho para decir, así que simplemente nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.<strong>

**A continuación, un agradecimiento especial para estas personas que con sus reviews me dieron fuerzas para seguirla hasta el final:**

**Gremlin Oswald-MIREYA DXC-Marie Tolomei-eclipse total-arianawh0a-liberty princess-ScaleneCandy-Z. Sam-YOOOOOOOOO-Areemii Popsycle-GwenFloren-CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111-EarthfireDC-Leaf161298-Guest-TotalDramaFics-DxC-sakaki-sam DXC 12345-TishaDxC-Naye-Fasara.**

**PrincesaStereoLove.**


End file.
